


Cooper's Shoes

by MistressOfMalplaquet



Series: The Adventures of Cooper and Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cooper and Jones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Shoe Kink, early entry for Riverdale Kink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet
Summary: Jones and Cooper, Cooper and Jones.Two old friends have to refocus when Jughead realizes he really, really likes Cooper's new shoes.





	Cooper's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherMaple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMaple/gifts).



“Don’t you think Kevin is better suited for these fashion questions?” Jughead scowls from where he slumps on Cooper's bed, surrounded by pink pillows and stuffed animals.

Betty stands in front of a full-length mirror wearing a dress. It’s short, black, and there are glittery things on the skirt that flash in the lamplight when she moves. Jughead’s clueless about the garment – is it made of silk? Satin? Chainmail? Naugahyde?

“I just want to look good for the presentation.” Betty turns, stares over her shoulder, and stands on tiptoe. The soft material swishes against her legs.

“You look great. Real professional. I’d buy whatever you were selling. Now, can we go bowling?” The alley has just added double-pepperoni pizza to their menu, and Jughead’s dying for a slice.

She nods. “Yeah, I guess I’ve tortured you long enough. Just give me your impression on these.”

And that’s when his whole world shifts.

‘These’ are a pair of high heels. Betty slides bare feet into them and stands, strong calf muscles flexing as though she's a ballerina. The shoes are black and shiny, like her dress, and have red soles. The stiletto heels are nosebleed-high, and for one instant Jughead feels as though they’re being pressed against his own flesh.

_Holy shit_ , he thinks. _Cooper has really great legs._

“What?” She turns to him. “You gasped and sat up like a bee stung you on the butt. Are you okay?”

“I like your shoes,” Jughead blurts.

“You do? I didn’t think you noticed anything except milkshake flavors.” Betty sniffs at her reflection. “Well, this will just have to do. No time to buy a new dress now.”

She’s about to walk into her closet, when Jughead leaps off the bed and lands in front of her in a single bound. “I like your shoes,” he repeats.

Betty wrinkles her nose, and Jughead realizes that’s cute as well. Her eyebrows are nice, the way they grow all flat and beautiful on her high forehead. Ears are pretty too, all small and – and Cooper-ish. Would they be sensitive? What would happen if he leaned down, right now, and whispered her name? He likes the three earrings she’s picked out, two gold balls and one tiny hoop. And skin, Holy cow, the softest skin. He can smell her, the scent of a spring evening and Cooper’s neck.

“Jones,” she snaps. “You’re staring. Is it the dress? It’s the dress, right? I knew I should have bought the blue one instead.”

“The dress is fine.”

“Fine? _Fine?_ I don’t want fine. I want to look like the kind of girl who deserves a grant for a school newspaper, the kind who commands respect when I stride into a town hall meeting.”

Her hands fist both lapels of his shirt as she talks, face tipped up to his. They’ve been friends for so long neither of them can remember how it started, although Jughead has the vague sense it had something to do with a Halloween hayride.

Their families go on vacation together. When they were five, he and Betty shared a bunk bed. His mother has pictures of them together in the bath, which Jellybean loves to wave under his nose when the album is dragged out. _Ooooh,_ Bean says. _There’s Jughead and his girlllllllfriend._ And of course then he has to chase the Bean around the house and tickle her until she squeals _No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, stahp!_

Cooper has just always… been there. She and Jughead are friends, maybe best friends. They sit together at lunch, talk on the phone a couple times each day, and if she’s between dates, he’ll walk her home from school.

It’s a fact of life.

But now, with her feet in those crazy shoes, it’s as though the universe has tilted and everything’s different. Jughead looks down at her, forehead puckered with a tiny frown and one corner of her mouth ready to dimple with laughter, and realizes he's been as blind as the people in Plato's cave.

“Cooper,” he whispers. “Cooper.” Very gently, Jughead leans in and kisses her.

She gasps and pushes him away. “What are you doing? Are you drunk?”

It brings Jughead back to cold reality. For a moment he’s been lost in a fantasy, forgetting he was there all alone. Horrified, he tells her that he’s sorry, he didn’t mean to make things weird, he’s a jerk…

She cuts him off by pulling on his suspenders so their foreheads touch. “You just surprised me. I never thought about you that way or even imagined you knew I was a girl.”

“I do know the difference between the sexes.”

It earns him a quick giggle and the green flash of Betty’s eyes, measuring him with deadly intelligence. “You do, huh? Well, Jones. Maybe we need to test you on basic biology.”

It’s his turn to gasp, cut off when she goes up on tiptoe in the shoes that have captured Jughead’s attention. Betty pulls him in again, leaving a hairsbreadth between their lips. “You like my shoes?” she asks.

“They’re…very interesting.”

“They only cost twenty dollars. Veronica has the designer originals, but I got this cheap pair secondhand in the Bring ‘n’ Buy, saw them and had to have them, wasn’t that a great deal, good thing I had extra babysitting money – mmmf!”

Unable to hold back any longer, Jughead leans in and kisses her again. Betty’s mouth is soft, parting under his so he can taste mint and young warmth. Their lips part only so they can meet again, and again, and in between frantic kisses they’re blurting words like fevered confessions: I never knew, and You’ve always been a part of me, and Christ you taste so good.

“Dress,” Betty murmurs. “The shoes are cheap, but Mom spent a lot on this dress.” She twists as she says it, and Jughead realizes what she wants. Hands shaking, he reaches under the pert ponytail and catches her zipper. It opens with a series of tiny snicks, and under the stiff material a vee of silky skin emerges. “Oh,” she sighs and winds one leg around his. Jughead feels the spike of her heel trace his ankle, and then everything turns dark red.

The next thing he knows the dress is on the ground. He and Betty stumble backwards to the bed, still murmuring in their own new language: This okay, and Oh yes please, and Are you sure, and I think I’ll go crazy if we don’t now now now I want you now.

They land on the bed, and Betty pulls him on top of her. She’s wearing nothing but a silky bra and underwear – and shoes. Oh, those shoes.

There have been mornings when Jughead wakes from strange dreams with trembling thighs and the memory of sharp ecstasy. But those misty fumblings are nothing compared to this. Betty arches underneath just as he pushes forward, and it’s heaven. The feel of her makes him gasp for air, and she’s doing the same thing, and for the first time in his life he tastes a girl’s tongue.

At that moment Betty crosses her legs behind his back. Suspenders and all, he can feel the leather of her high heels against his back where his shirt has rucked up out of his pants. Everything’s swelling and liquid, all at once.

She slides her arms around his shoulders, lifts her chin so he can kiss and lick down the vivid angle of jaw and throat. “Delicious,” Jughead whispers. He’s drunk with Betty and her shoes and this surprise that the night has handed him all wrapped up in silk and black leather. “You taste so good, Cooper.”

It makes her hum and arch up under him again. He once thought that kissing and all that nonsense would be awkward, but it’s as natural as breathing. Already the two of them have established a rhythm. Her waist. Her hips. Her breasts, firm under his hands, and she’s rubbing against him again, and it’s all too much in one glorious and horrifying moment.

“I can’t.” Jughead pulls away and braces himself to look down at her, flushed and panting.

“Why?” Betty disentangles herself and scoots away on the bed, as far as she can get. “Did you decide this isn’t what you want? Or was this all a joke?”

“Of course not!” Jughead is aghast. “I really want to. It’s just if we keep doing that, well, you know, sometimes things happen. Yes. Things. And probably if they happened here it would be bad.”

He sighs, frustrated with his sudden inability to speak, but her face candles with a bright smile. “Oh. _Things._ I get it.” She moves closer, wraps those long legs around his waist, and puts one hand on Jughead’s knee. “I can help you with those Things. And – let me finish, Jones - may I just add that this pair of heels was the best purchase I ever made.”

#

Jughead sidles into the student lounge and throws his messenger bag on the ground. Veronica and Betty are already on the couch, dark and blond heads bent over a book as Betty explains a Hamlet soliloquy.

She stops when he eases into the seat next to her. “Jones,” Betty says, completely serious.

“Cooper. Hey,” he adds in a whisper. “I picked up an extra shift at work for some funds. Want to go out with me this weekend?”

“Let me guess.” Veronica’s ‘sarcasm’ face is vaguely reminiscent of a scornful pansy. “Bowling again?”

Betty arches one eyebrow before she and Jughead dissolve into giggles. “Not bowling,” he declares.

“No? I thought your life revolved around awful shirts, pitchers of soda, and wing platters the size of Iowa."

“It does,” Jughead agrees. “But not this weekend. Cooper and I have other plans.”

Veronica’s elegant nose seems to issue a tiny flume of dragon-smoke. “Is that so? And what would these plans be? Truman Capote reenactment or the latest Tarantino Con?”

He winks at Cooper. “That Capote reenactment does sound tempting, but we won’t have time. We’re going shopping – for shoes.”


End file.
